Das letzte Geheimnis der Lily Evans
by kslchen
Summary: "Harry sah ihn an und fragte leise: 'Wieso ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich' Dumbledore schien sich, zu Harrys Überraschung, unwohl zu fühlen. 'Du weißt es nicht, oder', kam die Gegenfrage. Harry schüttelte den Kopf."


_Okay, kleiner Lückenfüller. Die Idee spukt mir schon was länger im Kopf rum. Etwas abwegig vielleicht, aber seid nicht zu hart zu mir._

_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehört nix, alles JKR. Verdiene kein Geld damit oder sonst irgendetwas._

_Summary__:  
One-Shot! „Harry sah ihn an und fragte leise: ‚Wieso ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich?' Dumbledore schien sich, zu Harrys Überraschung, unwohl zu fühlen. ‚Du weißt es nicht, oder?', kam die Gegenfrage. Harry schüttelte den Kopf."_

****

****

**Das letzte Geheimnis der Lily Evans**

Ruhelos lief Harry in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab. „Warten?", schrie er, „ich soll WARTEN? Warten worauf? Das Voldemort kommt um mich umzubringen?" Dumbledore erklärte schlicht: „Darauf, dass Voldemort kommt um mit dir zu kämpfen." Harry sah ihn an und fragte leise: „Wieso ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich?" Dumbledore schien sich, zu Harrys Überraschung, unwohl zu fühlen. „Du weißt es nicht, oder?", kam die Gegenfrage. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte er wissen? Dumbledore nickte langsam, trat dann zu seinem Schrank und zog das Denkarium heraus. Er setzte sich wieder, hielt den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und ließ ein paar Gedanken in einem silbernen Faden hinein fließen. Dann schob er Harry das Denkarium hin. „Schau es dir an", forderte Dumbledore auf. Harry beugte sich hinab, seine Nase berührte die silbrige Flüssigkeit, dann wurde er hinein gezogen.

Harry sah sich um. Er war in Dumbledores Büro. Es war nur leicht anders als das, welches er kannte. Dumbledore saß am Schreibtisch, ihm gegenüber eine junge Frau. Harry sah nur ihren Rücken und das lange, dunkelrote Haar und wusste trotzdem sofort, wer sie war. Lily Potter, zu dem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich noch Evans. Seine Mutter. Harry lief zu ihr hin. Als sie ihr Haar nach hinten warf, konnte er ihr Gesicht erkennen. Sie musste etwa so alt sein, wie er selbst. Um die 17. Sie wirkte gelangweilt und sah sich im Büro um, während Dumbledore über irgendwelchen Pergamenten und Büchern brütete.

Mit einem Mal lachte Lily auf. Dumbledore hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist so lustig, Miss Evans?" Evans. Harry nickte. Er hatte also Recht gehabt, noch war sie nicht verheiratet. „Nun, nichts eigentlich, aber ich musste grade daran denken, dass ich erst dreimal in Ihrem Büro war und James und Sirius hier praktisch eingezogen sind. Es hat sie nicht einmal verwundert, dass ich in Ihr Büro gerufen wurde, Sir", antwortete Lily immer noch grinsend. Dumbledore lächelte: „Ja, diese beiden sind hier Dauergäste. Obwohl sich grade das Verhalten von Mr. Potter gebessert hat, seit…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann? Lily lächelte und betrachtete einen Ring an ihrer Hand. Ein Verlobungsring? Wahrscheinlich.

„Noch eine Woche, dann ist das Schuljahr um und dann können wir uns um die Hochzeit kümmern. Sie kommen doch, Professor?", fragte Lily. Dieser nickte. Seine hellblauen Augen blickten amüsiert über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg und er schmunzelte: „Natürlich. Das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der erste aus diesem Jahrgang, der heiratete ausgerechnet ein Marauder ist? Und dann auch noch James Potter, DER Marauder schlechthin…" Lily lachte: „Ja, wer hätte das gedacht? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet MICH heiratet? Ich meine, ich habe ihn so oft verflucht in den letzten sieben Jahren, dass ich bei Fluch 113 aufgehört habe zu zählen." Dumbledore schmunzelte immer noch, dann, mit einem Mal, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. „Das war aber nicht, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden wollte, Miss Evans."

Harry hielt die Luft an. Was kam jetzt? Er hatte Dumbledore selten so ernst gesehen. Auch Lily wirkte verwundert, schwieg aber. „Miss Evans. Bevor Sie heiraten muss ich sie über etwas aufklären. Es betrifft Sie, Mr. Potter und eventuell folgende Kinder. Nun, der Name ‚Voldemort' ist ihnen ein Begriff?" Lily lachte ungläubig auf: „Natürlich weiß ich, wer Voldemort ist. Wer weiß das nicht? Ich weiß auch, dass ich, nach der Hochzeit mit James, in noch größerer Gefahr schwebe als vorher, aber es ist mir egal." Ihr Blick war trotzig. Dumbledore lächelte müde: „Noble Einstellung, Miss Evans. Ja, man tut viel für die, die man liebt. Ich habe allerdings nicht darauf abgezielt, dass Mr. Potter der wahrscheinlich letzte Nachfahre Godric Griffindors und Voldemorts Ahne niemand geringeres als Salazar Slytherin war. Sicher, das dürfte ein Grund sein, ihn Angst vor ihm zu leben, denn es ist ein Grund für Voldemort sie beide zu vernichten, aber worauf ich anspielte sind Ihre eigenen Ahnen, Miss Evans."

Häh? Was sollte das denn jetzt? Lily war doch muggelgeboren und Harry wusste, dass sie die erste Hexe in der Evansfamilie seit Generationen war. Lily grinste. Auch sie schien Dumbledore für etwas verrückt zu halten, dass sagten ihr Gesichtausdruck und der Tonfall ihrer Stimme, als sie fragte: „Meine Ahnen? Aber Professor, sie wissen ganz genau, dass sämtliche meiner Vorfahren Muggel waren. Ich habe kaum einen Tropfen Zaubererblut in mir. Was sollten meine Ahnen mit Voldemort zu tun haben?" Dumbledore sah sie an und mit einem Mal wirkte er unendlich müde.

„Sie wissen nicht, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nicht das Kind ihres Vater sind, oder?" Lily schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ihre Mutter wurde damals vergewaltigt. Neun Monate später kamen Sie zu Welt. Woher ich das weiß, fragen Sie sich jetzt bestimmt. Nun, Miss Evans, ich weiß es, weil der Mann, der Ihre Mutter vergewaltigte und somit auch Ihr Vater ist, ein Zauberer war. Ein mächtiger Zauberer. Sollten aus der Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Potter Kinder hervor gehen, werden in ihnen das erste Mal die Linien zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer der letzten Jahrtausende kreuzen. Zwei Hogwartsgründern." Lily schien zu ahnen, worauf das hinauslief. „Nein!", wisperte sie leise, „das kann nicht sein…" Dumbledore jedoch nickte: „Doch. Denn, Miss Liliana Helena Evans, Ihr Vater ist niemand Geringeres als Tom Vorlost Riddle – Lord Voldemort." Lily sank ohnmächtig zusammen und auch Harry fühlte, wie es schwarz um ihn wurde. Das letzte was er dachte war: ‚Meine Mutter war die Tochter von Voldemort? Dann bin ich also sein Enkel…'


End file.
